xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Orochi Crawlden
Orochi Crawlden is a major character, and serves a supporting role for the protagonists with Kairo Kyuumon, his partner and friend. Appearance Orochi is somewhat much like his father, but in a human form of way. He is slim but muscular. He has yellow eyes that are slit, with purple tattoos over them. He has purple-colored hair that is slightly spiky. And he had snake-like fangs that stick out. Personality Orochi is energetic, enigmatic, playful, out-going, sadistic, and very faithful to those he sees as those he can trust of all. Orochi even has a bad habit of impaling people in the heart area, as Foxxko even states this at some moments. Orochi is even a master sweet talker, as he can tell someone to do something for him, and this amuses him very much, though Atton finds this hard to believe and Foxxko luaghs from this, and Orochi's father says that he takes that from his mother. History The Legion of Kraynos Chronicles Arc (Bonus 3) The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc At the ending of the episode of The Sword of Detny Arc, Orochi is shown training in his mental realm and appears to be defeating a large number of enemies. He continues to fight them non-stop, until a messenger comes in and delivers him a message. Orochi asks him on what it is and the messenger tells him that he needs to go to the Sith'arian Emperor for a meeting. Orochi tells him to wait for a moment, as he needs to finish his training. However, the messenger says that the meeting involves the reappearance of Revan Venar and Kayle Warnick, along with their companions. Orochi stops for a moment and asks him if their is a man in their group called "Atton Rand". The messenger says there is, and Orochi takes down the last enemy swiftly with no effort. Orochi now says that, that is good, and puts away his weapons and grins that it's been a long time since he's seen his most favorite subordinate for about 10 years now. He now makes his leave and goes to pick up Kairo for the meeting, while looking satisfied with a sinister smile. Dark Evolution Arc Lunavex with Kairo After the choatic skirmish between Kallen and Dark Zack, Orochi appears on the now desolant and lifeless planet of Lunavex watching the Sith Empire take Kain and Kallen away from the planet. As Orochi casually sits on a boulder with a grin of intrigue to the fleeing ships, Kairo appears from a corridor of light and stands beside Orochi while looking on to the Sith ships that have left. Kairo asked his friend on what he is going to do to them, and if he's just going to let them go. Orochi merely chuckled and replied that that's a silly question, and Kairo looks to him silently. Orochi then gets off the boulder and confirmed to Kairo that, as they have observed, the Sider within Zack is identified as a Darksider class entity and only appears when Zack or those he holds dear are in grave danger. Orochi looked to himself about this "Final reunion", and merely pointed out that, even without their intervention, Kain and his entire Sith Empire will have to confront that Darksider of Zack's. Orochi then returned his attention to the skies, and Kairo makes a grinning gesture that everything seems to go as he imagined. Kairo then wondered if this was going to happen from the start to Orochi, and expressed that he is indeed scary. Kairo then turned his attention to the skies as well, thus the two allies will continue to observe the Sith Empire for the time being. Secret discussion with Kairo Within the confines of the planet Tython, Orochi is staring down on a gravesite of the Jedi that Atton killed in his service to Orochi, but her death caused him to abandon his duty to his fellow former Sith Lord. Kairo, unexpectedly, showed up to Orochi and comments that he sure is interested in that certain smuggler. Kairo then asked if it was feelings of regret from his time as the Dark Lord of the Sith, or if it's because he still has faith in his abilities. Orochi remained silent, and Kairo continues to say his speeches. He then wonders if Orochi intends to use the "tests" in order to prove Atton's worth; the obstacles in which he and the others will have to take place in to show their true selves. Kairo looks to Orochi and gestures his right hand that he is one heartless bastard, and further concludes that it's not like Orochi doesn't know what this may do to Atton's very existence. Orochi, finally saying what he wants to say, said that the tests are necessary for the "Final Reunion", and questions Kairo if his status as a Sith'arian Superior is merely an empty title. Kairo gives an amused grunt that he doesn't like the idea of relying on the Dark Stigma's intell from those it feeds on, but enjoys seeing those around it experience its near-death effects. Kairo then gave an invitational help to Orochi if he wants to confront Atton together. Orochi merely returns his attention to the gravestone and corrects Kairo that it is his business alone to deal with Atton, and that Kairo should keep his work on spying the Jedi Order from within its headquarters. Kairo then makes a grinning smile of intrigue that Orochi intends to fight Atton alone, and no doubt do so on various occasions. Kairo then looks to the gravestone as well, and agrees with Orochi's plan. Never-Ending Vengeance As Kain looks to Dark Zack, Dark Zack merely snarls, yet something else takes place. Two people appear behind Dark Zack in the shadows, and are revealed to be Kairo and Orochi. Orochi states that Kallen's resistance is useless, for they have already completely analyzed all her abilities and combat patterns. Kain, being surprised to see them here in this dimension, questions them on why they are here, and what they meant by "analyzed". After a quick thought, he wonders if they are referring to the Dark Stigma. However, Kairo states out in a casual and mocking gesture that it's probably against both of their wills, but if things progress like this, and should Kallen continue to go down this path even further, then it will be her fate to be destroyed by Kayle someday. Before Kain could make a word, Kaden interrupts and asks them on how can they can be so sure about that, seeing that Kayle is out of her level of power. But more importantly, asks them on why they are here to begin with. Orochi replies that the answer to that question is simple. By saying that, their bodies shift, and are revealed to be Sith'arian Superiors, and Orochi finishes that their job is to observe them all. Having his time spent long enough, Dark Zack then lunges into the air, and wishes to end this. Kain is shocked to see the Sith'arian Superiors, and Kallen goes after Dark Zack. As Kain continues to be stunned, Kairo, with a mocking yet cheerful tone of voice, states that they have no time to be surprised, for their queen is losing, and Kain redirects his attention to the battle. Slither VS Atton (Round 1) Slither VS Atton (Round 2) The Revelation Arc Slither VS Atton (Round 3) Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc Slither VS Atton (Finale) The Final War Arc Slither VS Margon A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Since Orochi is a Human and an Alpha Snakian hybrid, he is very strong and powerful of both his kinds, and even his father commented that his power is far stronger and more powerful than his own. *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Senses:' *'Immesne Vision:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Power Level:' Due to being a superior of the Legion of Kraynos, and as its sixth, Orochi has an incredible amount of power and strength that can be felt from more than afar. His Power Level pressure can even put some of his weaker opponents to their knees with only a simple look in their eyes, or by revealing his power. Atton also states that it's like being within a very menacing presence that can take away someone's life at any time, or that it's like having a hungry and menacingly dangerous snake around a person's neck, waiting to strangle and kill them. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Orochi is a very skiled at the art of swordsmanship, as he can even take down an entire armies of the Sith Empire during the Dark Evolution Arc. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Shadow Manipulation:' **'Shadow Tendrils:' **'Shadow Burial:' **'Shadow Tsunami/Giant Shadow Burial:' **'True Shadow Burial:' **'Shadow Terror:' Shadow Terror, is simply the user exuding pure killing intention, and having it affect their opponent, themselves, and others around them, up to the point of paralysing them with fear. When the Shadow Terror is particularly strong, it can even give the victim visions of their own gruesome death. This can cause Shadow Terror to be confused with an illusion of killing intent, despite it not being an illusion at all. Atton stated that this power could potentially paralyize an entire army if Orochi wished to do so, but it would mean that he would have to concentrate at full focus to do so. Instincts Mode *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibiity:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Instant Regeneration:' Colossus Mode By calling his Darksider's name, Orochi can access his Colossus mode by engulfing himself in shadows, and shapes into an emormous sphere of darkness. He appears as an enormously tall, dark, shadow demon. Has two large dark wings. Razor-sharp claws that extend. And his eyes are red in color fury. He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength: Orochi's strength has increased drastically to the point that he can cause massive impacts from his fists. In his fight against Atton, he was able to break through Atton's Grand Electric Judgment with very little effort. It was even able to go on even pairs with Atton's Colossus Mode, until it loses against it. *'Enhanced Endurance: '''Orochi's endurance has increased to the point that he seems to be resistant to normal attacks, and appears to be unharmed by them. *'Enhanced Durability: As being a colossal beast, Orochi's durability can help him last against strong attack, and still be able to fight back with everything he has left until the end. *'Enhanced Speed:' Despite its size, Orochi proves to be a dangerous opponent in this form with his great speed with attacks. *'Enhanced Power Level:' Orochi's Power Level is grown to scary proportions that it instills fear on his opponents when in it's presence, and can be felt from within a whole galaxy. It was even enough to startle Atton greatly, despite that he was still trying to keep his guard up. *'Enhanced Shadow Cerunga: '''Orochi can unleash a vastly powerful Cerunga from is mouth and it has a wide range to destroy numerous enemies at once. When Orochi used this against Atton, it destroyed his Electric Judgment Clones with little effort, and caused much destruction within the area and beyond from several miles. *'Flight & Levitation: Due to it having wings, Orochi can fly in the sky and go at high-speeds, an it can levitate in the air as if its just standing on air. *'''Extended Claws: Orochi can extend his claws to attack his enemies from afar, and they can break through nearly anything in their path. *'Enhanced Shadow Manipulation: '''Orochi's Shadow Manipulation power has drastically increased to the point that it is over a thousand times stronger than before. The following goes by this: **'Enhanced True Shadow Burial: Orochi's True Shadow Burial has grown strong enough to literally destroying an enitre base with little effort, and thousands of enemies in an instant. **'Shadow Breath: '''From his mouth, Orochi can unleash a breath of shadows that can burn an entire area with little effort. **'Shadowy Shockwaves: 'With even a single flap of his wings, Orochi can unleash a devastating wave of great damage to a large area, and it is shown as purple waves to destroy those it hits. **'Shadow Barriers: 'Orochi can generate shadow-like barriers to defend himself against attack from close-quarters or from long-range. Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Weapons *'Shadow Daggers: Family & Relatives *Slither Crawlden: Alpha Snakian Father *Hanajima Crawlden: Human Mother *Dren Crawlden: Wife *Noaki Crawlden: Son *Hanami Crawlden: Daughter Relationships Zack Xargus Atton Rand Foxxko Margon Akuhiei Ragnos Death Stalker Lily Xargus Qoutes (to Atton) "I trust you, Atton. That's why I can entrust you with this mission." Trivia